


Royal Pains

by LokisLilButt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, fem!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLilButt/pseuds/LokisLilButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was very eager for a heir, so Jane gave him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
